Chica
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: Toy Chica and Withered Chica meet for the first time. The old an the new have more in common than they realize. References made back to my other oneshots, "Bonnie" and "Foxy". PLEASE REVIEW!


**Chica**

 _Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

The sound was the only thing filling the air between the two animatronics as Toy Chica and Withered Chica stared each other down. Toy Chica looked at her withered counterpart with shock and fear while Withered Chica looked at her toy counterpart with, what seemed to be, an indifferent, soul-piercing glare as she attempted to close her beak; however, the broken state it was in prevented her from doing so. Every once in a great while, Withered Chica would let out a soft, ghostly moan; the evidence that this husk of an animatronic had been one of the places where the Purple Man had hidden one of his murdered victims.

Toy Chica had to admit that she didn't believe Toy Bonnie when he had said he had seen withered animatronics locked away in the back room. After all, they had always believed that they were the original animatronics of this place; the one and the only of their kind. But the appearance of these later models proved them wrong. That title had never quite sat right with the toy animatronic, anyways; "new and improved."

 _Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Toy Chica couldn't help but look at Withered Chica's beak as it tried to function. The multiple rows of blunt teeth were probably what unsettled her the most, and while there were many alarms going off in her head - alarms telling her to attack, fight, and flee - she was also curious as to who this Withered Chica was and what its intentions were.

The toy chicken leaned in towards Withered Chica, tilting her head side to side as she scanned the dirty exoskeleton of her face.

Withered Chica tilted her head to the side and blinked..

"Who _are_ you?" Toy Chica inquired.

"I'm Chica the Chicken," the withered animatronic replied, "Funny how we share the same name, huh?"

"Maybe . . . but I'm the original Chica the Chicken."

An electronic slithering sound between them made them both look down. The Mangle was coiled at their feet, looking back and forth at them.

" _Ye_ both look the **s*** *same, to me."

That wa all the white fox had to say before slithering into the storage room, chasing the one eye that had fallen out of his head.

"I suppose you are more put-together than he is," Toy Chica commented.

"I always thought the Mangle was a _she_ ," Withered Chica piped up.

Toy Chica laughed, "Boy or girl? We'll never know."

"He would get along well with Foxy the Pirate Fox."

"Foxy? That was what Mangle was called before . . . _that_ happened."

Withered Chica's attention was directed back to the inside of the storage room, "Foxy . . ."

Toy Chica looked on and observed the Mangle as he looked over his rusty, broken counterpart. In a way, she felt sorry for him as the white fox did his best to provoke some sort of a reaction out of him.

Toy Chica turned to look over at Withered Chica, hoping to gain some more information about the withered animatronics, only to find that the withered chicken had disappeared.

A commotion coming from the vents brought her attention to the Prize Corner. The Marionette was sitting in his large gift box, staring intently at something that must have crawled into the vents.

Frustrated, Toy Chica tore off the bright orange beak that was barely attatched to her face. Grabbing her platter with her little pink cupcake on it, she rushed down the hallway that led towards the night guard's office.

When the office came into sight, Toy Chica was confused to find Freddy Fazbear sitting in the office chair. What had her confused even more was that he was holding the device that checked the cameras.

Regardless, Toy Chica made her way back into the party room; deciding not to waste her time on some weirdo animatronic. When she arrived there, she found Withered Chica waiting for her. Tied to a wire in her arm was a red balloon. From a distance, she could hear the Balloon Boy waving to her, telling her to have a "Fazbear-fabulous" day.

Withered Chica, lower jaw clicking in their failed attempts to close her beak, stuck out her arm and handed Toy Chica the balloon.

There's not much to say about what happened next, but these two were the first to form what some might be able to call a friendship. Some security guards recall the unusual things they found with both Chicas. Come morning, Toy Chica would always be found with a balloon gripped firmly in the hand that she normally carried her cupcake in, and in the storage room in the back, Withered Chica would be found with the cupcake and its platter balanced on one arm. Of course, joke was that Withered Chica stole the platter and ran away with it and the Balloon Boy would give Toy Chica a balloon to cheer her up; but at a pizza join like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, nobody could be completely sure.


End file.
